There is a need for methods and apparatus for selecting a mobile network route (e.g. a route for IP data delivery or non-IP data delivery) for data communications in a mobile network, which may be suitable for use in data communications with user equipment (UE) including Internet of Things (IoT) devices.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.